An Adventure in China
by Ellis97
Summary: When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica win a trip to China, they run into Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader who have stolen a golden statue to lead them to an ancient treasure. Rocky and his friends must get to the treasure before Boris and Natasha do first and along the way, they learn a lot about Chinese culture.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well looks like it's time for another amazing adventure featuring that super sonic sppedster, Rocket J. Squirrel and his best pal Bullwinkle J. Moose, Mr. Peabody and his boy Sherman, and their beautiful comrade Jessica. And a host of others.**

* * *

Our story opens today in Frostbite Falls where we see Mr. Peaody enjoying a nice, relaxing day in the backyard by the pool.

"What a marvelous day." Peabody said "Nothing can ruin this nice, summer day, not at all."

Just then, something hit his head. It was a frisbee.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" Sherman ran up to his master.

"What is it Sherman?" Peabody asked "Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"

"Let's play fetch!" Sherman picked up the frisbee.

"Very well Sherman." Peabody picked himself up "You are a boy and you do need time to play and be a companion."

"Hooray!" Sherman jumped for joy.

"Fetch Sherman!" Peabody tossed the frisbee and Sherman caught it in the air and brought it back to Peabody.

"I got it Mr. Peabody." Sherman raised the frisbee in the air.

"Good boy Sherman." Peabody gave Sherman a cookie and Sherman ate it.

Just then, Bullwinkle came running out of the door. He had a letter in his hand.

"I won! I won! I won! I won!" Bullwinkle chanted.

"You won what Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked.

"I won the 101 Uses for Mooseberries contest, and I've won a free trip to China for five." Bullwinkle explained.

"That's amazing Bullwinkle." Rocky said.

"It's pretty fantastic." Added Sherman.

"And quite commendable." Peabdoy finished.

Rocky took the letter from Bullwinkle's hands "Hokey smoke! This offer expires in five days, we'd better pack our bags NOW!"

"I couldn't have said better myself Rock!" Bullwinkle ran upstairs to pack his gloves.

"Mr. Peabody, why don't we invite Jessica?" Sherman asked "We have one more ticket."

"I couldn't have said it better myself my boy." Peabody trotted to Jessica's house "Come along Sherman."

Mr. Peabody and Sherman had arrived at Jessica's house, Sherman rang the doorbell. Jessica opened the door.

"Hi Jessica." Mr. Peabody got a big doofy grin.

"Hello." Sherman waved to Jessica.

"Hi Mr. Peabody. Hi Sherman." Jessica leaned down and kissed Sherman's cheek.

"Um uh, Jessica we are going on a trip to China and we were wondering if, you'd like to come along." Peabody said nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to." Jessica said "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Peabody finished.

"Oh um, well I guess I'd better get packing. Bye Mr. Peabody." She shook Peabody's hand "Bye Sherman." She quickly kissed Sherman on the lips and ran inside to pack her bags.

**MEANWHILE...**

That late night, deep in a rinky dink motel downtown Frostbite Falls, were those two no goodnik Pottsylvanian spies, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale, arch enemies of our heroes.

"We have it Fearless Leader," Boris said through a video phone "We have stolen the Golden Cat Statue from Frostbite Falls Museum."

"We will have it in China for you by tomorrow." Natasha said.

"You'd better Badenov." Fearless Leader said "Transmission over."

"Just think Natasha, soon enough we will have gotten promotions and the Treasure of Fu Sang Long will be as good as ours." Boris cackled.

"I like way you think Boris dollink." Natasha cackled back.

**EARLY IN THE MORNING...**

Later, early in the morning, at 4 am to be exact, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Jessica had woken up and drove to the airport. Jessica hadn't been done brushing her hair or putting on her makeup, so she decided to do it on the plane.

"Continue getting ready Jessica, don't mess up your precious face." Mr. Peabody gave a doofy grin.

Sitting in the row next to them, were those two no goodniks Boris and Natasha with the Golden Cat Statue in a blue suitcase.

"Say Sherman." Peabody pointed out "That man has a suitcase just like yours."

"He sure does Mr. Peabody." Sherman nodded.

In the next row, were those fiendish spies, Boris and Natasha who took note of the people next to them.

"Boris it's moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl." Natasha whispered "We must not take any chance with them."

"Right Natasha." Boris said "We only have to lay low until flight is over and we reach China."

After a whole day of flying and ears popping, the plane had finally reached the airport in Shanghai. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica had been at the baggage claim.

"Alright Sherman, there is your suitcase." Peabody told his boy.

"Boris, there is suitcase with Golden Cat Statue." Natasha pointed to an identical suitcase.

The tags fell off the bags, so it was hard to tell who's bag belonged to who. Sherman and Boris got nervous so they randomly picked up the first bags that came to mind and Boris ran back to his partner. Sherman went back to his owner and friends.

"Mr. Peabody, that man with the identical suitcase looked familiar." Sherman said.

"It is true Sherman, his face did look similar to someone we know, but I digress." Peabody snapped his fingers "Come along Sherman, time to go to the hotel."

While Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Jessica went to the hotel, Boris and Natasha went to the building where they were to meet Fearless Leader.

"We have it Fearless Leader." Boris handed Fearless Leader the case "The Golden Cat Statue is as good as yours."

"Finally." Fearless Leader opened the box to find clothes, a spare pair of glasses, and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Fearless Leader roared. "THIS IS NOT THE STATUE! WHERE IS IT?!"

"There must have been mix up at the airport." Natasha explained "Boris must've taken boy's suitcase."

"Boy?" Fearless Leader asked "As in boy who is raised by moose, squirrel, and dog? That BOY?!"

"Yes that boy." Boris said.

"BADENOV!" Fearless Leader roared "YOU MUST FIND MOOSE AND SQUIRREL AND DOG AND BOY! AND GET STATUE BACK!"

"Yes Fearless Leader!" Boris and Natasha saluted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Boris and Natasha are once again hot on the trail of our heroes! How will Rocky and his friends react to finding the statue? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Tourist Trapping" or "A Golden Cat-Tastrophe"**


	2. Chapter 2

Well as you remember last time, Bullwinkle had won a free trip to China and he brought Rocky, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica with him. However, those two no goodniks Boris and Natasha were on the same flight with a golden cat statue they were bringing to their Fearless Leader, who oddly enough was named Fearless Leader. However, after a little mix up at the airport, Sherman and Boris got their suitcases mixed up and grabbed each other's by accident. Now, Boris and Natasha are hot on the trail of our heroes.

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica had arrived at the hotel they were staying at.

"Golly Mr. Peabody," Sherman saw the room "This is suite is pretty fantastic."

"Indeed it is Sherman." Peabody said "Now come, come let's unpack and get ready to see all of Shaghai."

"Sure." Sherman picked up his suitcase and opened it to see the Golden Cat Statue (you know, the one Boris and Natasha are after).

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "Where'd you get that Sherman?"

"I don't know Uncle Rocky." Sherman said "I must've picked up that other man's suitcase by mistake."

"Looks like we've struck gold!" Jessica observed the statue.

"This could be worth millions Sherman." Peabody said "We must take it to an antique store to see how much it is worth. Let's go."

"Right behind ya Mr. Peabody." Sherman followed his master.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Jessica left the hotel and they headed to Downtown Shanghai. Peabody had been to Shaghai a few times for meetings and speeches, so he knew his way around the city.

Meanwhile at that same time, Boris and Natasha had been searching all over for our heroes in pursuit of the statue.

"We must find them Boris," Natasha said "They could be anywhere."

"Don't worry Natasha," Boris assured his partner "I have perfect disguises, they can't possibly fail."

Boris took Natasha to an alley and they put on their disguises. They couldn't fail, yes of course they couldn't. Rocky and Bullwinkle had been falling for their tricks since 1959. Even Peabody had been falling for them as well, despite his brilliance.

Soon, night fell and Peabody and his friends had finally reached the nearest antique shop they could find. Rocky handed the statue to the owner and he examined it.

"I see." The owner said "This statue is over a thousand years old, I know this guy from Pottsylvania who would pay millions for this thing. Say about, five thousand?"

"FIVE THOUSAND?" Bullwinkle, Sherman, and Jessica noticed a huge stack of money in the man's hand.

Peabody didn't think this was right, neither did Rocky. So, the genius dog and plucky squirrel took the statue back from the man.

"Sorry sir." Peabody said "But this statue is not for sale. Sorry we have wasted your time."

As Mr. Peabody and our heroes proceeded to leave, the owner took out his cell phone and called someone.

"Boris! Natasha!" He said into the phone "I know where they are. They are near the corner of 87th and Argayle Street."

"Thank you old man." Boris said through the phone "Fearless Leader will thank you with some of the treasure we find."

Boris hung up the video phone and told Natasha everything that he just learned.

"Boris dollink!" Natasha pointed to our heroes "There is moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl! And look, they have statue with them."

"Well what're we waiting for honey bun?" Boris asked "Time for plan to go into action!"

Boris and Natasha headed off to get Rocky, Peabody, and the rest of our heroes. Meanwhile, Bullwinkle, Sherman, and Jessica had been shocked that Peabody and Rocky had turned down an offer at five grand.

"Mr. Peabody!" Bullwinkle scolded "How could you turn down an offer like that? That's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity!"

"Yeah!" Jessica added "I could've bought a hundred diamond necklaces and some new expensive clothes. Not to mention, a new fur coat!"

"And imagine all the toys I'd have." Sherman finished. "And we could've bought a yacht!"

"I am shocked you'd be so selfish." Peabody said "Especially you Sherman. I am not raising you to be a spoiled little brat."

"This is an ancient and a thousand years old." Rocky said "It belongs in a Chinese Museum, not in the hands of some greedy art collector."

"Rocky is right." Peabody said "We'll go back to the hotel and tomorrow, and sell this to a museum."

Just then, Boris and Natasha arrived on the scene in front of our heroes.

"Greeting tourists." Boris said "I am Harold Von Cronswell and this is my lovely wife, Fiona."

"Pleased to meet you." Natasha said.

"Now where have I heard that voice before?" Rocky thought.

"You two look familiar." Bullwinkle pointed to them.

"What do you want with us?" Jessica asked.

"We are tour guides and we will give you a ride all around Shanghai." Natasha said.

"Um no thanks, we were just going back to the hotel." Peabody said.

"Very well then." Boris nervously waved goodbye as our heroes left.

"Now for plan two Boris." Natasha whispered.

"Right." Boris said. "GET THEM!"

Boris and Natasha shot tranquilizers at Rocky and the others and knocked them out cold.

"Now we carry moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl to Fearless Leader." Boris said to his partner.

The two spies grabbed our unconscious heroes and took them and the statue to Fearless Leader's building.

"Fearless Leader!" Natasha said through a video phone "We got moose, squirrel, dog, boy, girl, and statue."

"Excellent." Fearless Leader said "Bring them to me at once!"

"Right!" Natasha turned the video phone off.

Boris and Natasha went into their Pottsylvanian copter and flew our knocked out heroes to the building Fearless Leader was at.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well it looks like our heroes have been captured by Boris and Natasha! What does Fearless Leader want with the statue? Can our heroes escape? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "The Statue of Glory" or "Legend Don't Fail Me Now"!**


	3. Chapter 3

As you remember last time, our heroes won a trip to Shanghai, China and unknown to them, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale were on their way to deliver a stolen golden cat statue to their boss, Fearless Leader. However, after a little mix up at the airport, Sherman ended up with the statue. Boris and Natasha captured our heroes and the statue and they brought them back to the building Fearless Leader was at.

Peabody finally woke up from his coma and woke up to see something.

"W-where am I?" Peabody asked.

He turned around to see that he and his friends were tied to chairs and in front them were...guess who?

"BORIS BADENOV AND NATASHA FATALE!" They shouted.

"Why is it that everywhere we go, they show up?" Rocky asked.

"SILENCE!" Fearless Leader exclaimed "We have the statue and we finally have moose and squirrel and friends!"

"Statue?" Bullwinkle asked "What statue?"

"The Golden Cat Statue!" Natasha showed them the statue "We were sent by Fearless Leader to steal it and bring it here."

"Oh and by the way boy, this is yours." Boris threw Sherman his suitcase.

"Why do you want this statue anyways?" Rocky asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Fearless Leader said "This statue is the key to the treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung. Fu-Tsang-Lung, a dragon, is the hidden treasure's guardian and the cat statue can lead to an underground cavern where Fu-Tsang-Lung keeps his most valuable treasure, which is a diamond, said to be the biggest of all time."

"The Fu-Tsang Lung treasure thing is just a legend, your time is being wasted." Mr. Peabody stated.

"IT IS REAL!" Fearless Leader shouted "And it will be the sole propety of Pottsylvania! Badenov! Fatale! You throw moose, squirrel, and friends into closet while I try to find the key!"

"No problem Fearless Leader." Boris and Natasha threw our heroes into the storage closet and barred the door with a broom.

"We finally did it Boris!" Natasha grabbed her partner "We finally caught moose and squirrel!"

"Just like I planned." Boris tapped his head.

**MEANWHILE...**

Inside the closet, our heroes were trying to think of a way to escape and get the statue back.

"We can't let Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader get the statue Mr. Peabody." Sherman said to his master.

"That's right Sherman we can't." Mr. Peabody told Sherman "Which is why I have conducted a master plan to escape."

"What is it?" Bullwinkle asked.

"It's quite simple really, by measuring the length of the broom stick times the square root of pi, I can bang on the door so the broom will fall down and we can escape." Peabody explained "First, let me chew these ropes out."

Peabody chewed the ropes and he was free from his ropes. Next, he untied his friends as well. Finally, Mr. Peabody banged on the door as hard as he could and the broom fell right off. Peabody turned the door knob and they were free.

"Not bad Peabody." Peabody smirked.

"First we need to get the statue back." Jessica said.

"But how?" Rocky asked.

"Don't worry Rocky, I have a plan." Peabody said.

After Mr. Peabody told them his plan, Bullwinkle snuck out of the closet and grabbed the statue when those fiends were arguing about the map. Just then, Boris turned around to see Bullwinkle with the statue.

"Fearless Leader!" Boris grunted.

"What is it Badenov?" Fearless Leader asked.

"MOOSE IS LOOSE!" He yelled.

"WHAT?!" Fearless Leader shouted "GET HIM!"

With no hesitation, Boris and Natasha ran to seize Rocky and our heroes. Of course, Peabody, being the super intelligent canine he is, took Jessica and Sherman out to the elevator where the conveniently escaped to the lobby.

"What about Uncle Rocky and Bullwinkle?" Sherman asked.

"Don't worry Sherman. I built this is my spare time." Peabody showed off a purple watch with a screen.

"What is it Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Well Sherman, it is a video watch." Peabody explained to his boy "It can communicate with anybody else within 8000 miles, not to mention it has 3 premium digital cable channels."

"How come I don't have one?" Sherman asked.

"I never got round to making you one." Peabody turned on his watch and Rocky came up on the screen.

"Mr. Peabody!" Rocky said while trying to dodge Natasha and Boris. "Where are you guys?"

"We are in the lobby Rocky!" Peabody said "We have found a mode of transportation. You and Bullwinkle jump down the window and meet us in the front."

"It's a good thing I can fly." Rocky dodged Natasha again and grabbed Bullwinkle who was holding the statue.

"Rocky!" Bullwinkle said "What're you doing?"

"We're getting down!" Rocky flew him and Bullwinkle out of the window and they zoomed down the front of the skyscraper where they landed into a rickshaw bicycle that Jessica was driving.

"What is this doohickey?" Bullwinkle asked Peabody.

"It's a rickshaw bike Bullwinkle." Peabody said "We found it nearby. It's a Chinese form of transportation."

"Why is Jessica driving Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Because Sherman, she's the only one who is tall enough to reach the pedals." Peabody explained. "Plus, she has to keep herself in shape."

Wasting no time, Jessica pedaled as fast as she could. Bullwinkle looked under his seat and saw some strange looking fruits.

"Hey what're these?" Bullwinkle asked "Stink bombs?"

"No Bullwinkle." Peabody said "They are Durians. They may look like spike balls, but they make a great treatment for your skin. Maybe I should "

"Hokey smoke gang!" Rocky exclaimed "Looks like we've got company!"

Everyone turned around to see that Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader were right on their tails on another bike.

"Faster Natasha faster!" Boris called out to his sultry partner who was pedaling the bike. "We have to get moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl!"

Rocky had thought of something "Throw the spiky things at them Sherman. That'll throw them off track!"

"Okay Rocky." Sherman threw the spiky things at Natasha and they hit her right in the head.

The Durians kept hitting Natasha and she lost her control of the vehicle and she and those fiends crashed right into a stand.

"See ya!" Rocky gloated.

Finally, our heroes made it back to the hotel and got settled in and ready for bed. Mr. Peabody, Rocky, and Bullwinkle were wearing just night hats, Sherman was wearing blue pajamas, and Jessica was wearing a silky pink nightgown.

"Okay gang," Rocky said "We'll figure out what to do with the statue in the morning. Right now, we gotta get ready for bed."

Just then, as our heroes were about to get to sleep, something happened; the cat statues eyes began to glow.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed as he saw the statue.

"It is cursed!" Bullwinkle panicked "Run for lives!"

"Hold it Bullwinkle!" Peabody grabbed the moose's arm "This could be important."

The eyes projected a viewing image of a tiger and some Chinese writing.

"Look at that Mr. Peabody!" Sherman gasped.

"Anybody know what this says?" Jessica asked.

"One of the eight languages I speak fluently is Chinese, I will be able to interpret this inscription." Peabody read the inscription "First half of the key to the treasure of Fu Tsang Lang is in the Suzhou Gardens. Find a match and you will find the first half."

"Find a match?" Bullwinkle asked "I didn't know we were playing Old Maid."

"No Bullwinkle, it's some sort of riddle and/or metaphor." Jessica said "The only thing we need to do to figure it out, is to go to the Suzhou Gardens."

"Right!" Peabody said. "We leave for the Suzhou Gardens in the morning."

"Got it!" Everyone said.

Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody got to the bed they were sleeping on and Sherman went onto the ned he was sleeping on.

"Goodnight Sherman." Jessica tucked Sherman into bed and kissed his cheek.

"Night Jessica. I love you." Sherman took his glasses off.

"I love you too." She went to her bed.

"Remember to get up bright and early gang." Peabody said.

"Yes Mr. Peabody." Everyone went to sleep.

Little did our heroes know that out the window, Boris and Natasha were watching their every move.

"Fearless Leader!" Natasha spoke into a video phone "Moose and squirrel and friends are going to Suzhou Gardens tomorrow for first part of treasure."

"Well make sure you steal the first half from them." Fearless Leader said "Be ready for the mission."

"Right." Boris said "We'll be ready by the next chapter."

"And next chapter better be here soon." Fearless Leader said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well it looks like Rocky and his friends are about to find the first half of the key to the Ancient Chinese treasure. And Boris and Natasha are about to track them down! Stay tuned for our next chapter "A Match Made in China" or "Kung Fooled"!**


	4. Chapter 4

As you remember last time, Rocky and his friends had won a trip to China. Then, they found an ancient statue that led to a long lost treasure somewhere in China.

"It was the treasure of Fu Tsang Lung." Rocky said.

Right! And they found out that those no goodness spies, Boris and Natasha and their boss, Fearless Leader were after the treasure as well. Fortunately, they escaped their clutches and found out that the first half of the key to the treasure was in the Suzhou Gardens. Little did they know, Boris and Natasha had been spying on them. Now, it's time to see them make it.

Our heroes had woken up bright and early and were ready to go to the gardens. Luckily, the gardens were only a couple of hours away from Shanghai. After a quick breakfast, and waiting impatiently for Jessica to be done with her makeup, they had finally made their way to the Suzhou Gardens.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky saw the gardens.

"Amazing." Bullwinkle added.

"Incredible." Jessica continued.

"Golly Mr. Peabody." Sherman said "This place is pretty fantastic."

"Yes, a serenity in deed." Peabody said. "Now, let's go find out where the first half of the key may be."

Meanwhile, out in the distance, were two familiar evil faces. The faces of Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale.

"Boris." Natasha pointed to our heroes "There is moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl."

"Excellent Natasha." Boris said. "We must find key before they do."

"But Boris we don't have statue." Natasha pointed out.

"Hmmm. Good point." Boris intrigued "We must watch them get the first and the half before they do."

While the two felons witnessed our heroes, our heroes had been looking for where the first half of the treasure may have been.

"Where do you suppose the first half of the key could be Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked.

"I have no idea Rocky." Bullwinkle said.

While Sherman and Peabody were searching, Jessica found something.

"Hey guys!" Jessica said "Come over here! I found something!"

The others ran to where Jessica was and they saw something in the wall, there were three square holes the first one and the third one each had a golden cat statue.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "If those are golden cat statues, we have to fit one into a hole."

"Good idea Rocky." Peabody took the statue and put it in the empty hole. But nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." Sherman said "No traps, no secret door, no nothing?"

"Don't give up Sherman, there must be something to this." Bullwinkle leaned on the wall and unknowingly pulled one of the golden cat's arms, which turned out to be a lever.

"Bullwinkle look!" Rocky pointed to the wall.

"Huh?" Bullwinkle turned around to see that something came out of the wall.

A secret compartment opened up and inside of it was something that looked like half of the moon.

"What is it Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked his owner.

"Well Sherman, it looks to be the half of a medallion." Peabody said "And it looks it has ancient Chinese writing on it."

"What's it say?" Jessica asked.

"Let's see." Peabody read "The second half of the key is located in the Temple of Mt. Hengshan."

"Mt. Hengshan?" The gang asked.

"But that's like so far away." Jessica said "How are gonna get there?"

"There is one way Jessica." Peabody said "Rocky, do you know your way to Mt. Hengshan?"

"Yes Mr. Peabody." Rocky said "Sure I do. Why do you ask?"

"We need you to fly us there." Peabody said.

"I can't carry you guys" Rocky said "All together, you guys are 800 imaginary pounds."

"We must find another way then." Said Peabody. "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

Just then, before anyone could think of a way to get to the temple, something cam eflying down from the sky. It was a plane. Our heroes were very intrigued by the plane, so they went to find someone in the pilot's seat. It was the worst navigator in the world, Captain Peter Peachfuzz.

"Captain Peachufzz?" They asked.

"Oh hi guys!" Peachfuzz said "What're you guys doing here in Miami?"

"Miami?" Mr. Peabody asked "This is China Captain."

"China?" Peachfuzz looked at a map "Gee I knew it was a left at the North Pole."

Yes, as usual Peachfuzz was the world's worst pilot and navigator. But, Peabody saw an advantage to the recent plane crash.

"Say Captain, does that plane still work?" Peabody asked.

"Sure it does." Captain Peachfuzz answered "Why?"

"Because we need to get to the Temple of Mt. Hengshan, we are trying to find a legendary treasure." Mr. Peabody explained "We figured we could use your plane to get there."

"No problem." Peachfuzz said "I can get us there in no time."

"Don't worry captain." Said Rocky "I can fly the plane."

It was a good thing Rocky used to be the mascot for the Air Force's 319th Garbage Disposal and Sanitation Wing. Otherwise, he wouldn't have spent all that time around those planes without learning a few things.

While Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, Sherman, Jessica, and Peachfuzz had gotten settled into the plane, Boris snuck underneath the plane and put a tracking device on the wing.

"Okay Natasha." Boris said to his partner "I put tracker on moose and squirrel's plane, we'll be able to follow their every move."

While Rocky had flown the plane with the others in with him, Boris and Natasha had been following their every single move in their copter. Too bad out heroes didn't notice.

Well, now our heroes had been on their way to the temple, however, those fiendish spies Boris and Natahsa now knew where they were and were following their every move.

**AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE...**

**Rocky**: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club!

**Bullwinkle**: Today we will answer fan mail from fans from all over the world!

**Mr. Peabody**: Sherman! Fetch the fan mail boy.

**Sherman**: Right Mr. Peabody! Here's one for Bullwinkle.

**Bullwinkle**: Thanks Sherman! This is one from Rico age 11. Here's what it says! Dear Bullwinkle, before you met Rocky, what did you do? Well Rico it's quite simple, after spending my early childhood in the vast North Woods, I attended the Philpott School for Exceptional Children, where being the only student with antlers made me particularly exceptional. I went on to graduate from the Moose Institute of Toe-dancing (MIT for short) and immediately served a tour of duty in the armed forces, spending time as the radar mast on a Navy destroyer and a hat rack in the Fort Blunder Officer's Club. Eventually, I moved to Forstbite Falls where I met Rocky and we became best buddies.

**Sherman**: Here's one for me! It's from Olga, age 6. Dear Sherman, do you like being Mr. Peabody's boy? What is it like for a dog to own a boy? Well Olga, it's a little werid being owned by a dog, but Mr. Peabody's the best! With all the adventures traveling through time and the adventures stopping bad guys, it's pretty fantastic. He's the greatest master ever! He's my best friend!

**Rocky**: Now here's one for you Mr. Peabody.

**Mr. Peabody**: Thank you Rocky. It's from Jojo, age 14. Dear Mr. Peabody, when are you going to tell Jessica that you are in- the uh, note just stops right there.

**Sherman**: No it doesn't Mr. Peabody! It says if you'll ever tell Jessica you're in love with her!

**Mr. Peabody**: Pay no attention to him!

**Sherman**: Oh come on Mr. Peabody. You love Jessica, you love how she looks at you with her dazzling brown eyes, her beauty and grace, and her-

**Mr. Peabody**: Sherman sit!

**Sherman**: Yes Mr. Peabody.

**Rocky**: Well, that's all the time we have, but be sure to join us next time for another Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club meeting!

**Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman**: Bye!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, it looks like our heroes have found the way to the next part of the key, but Boris and Natasha are now tracking their every move! Will they find the next half of the treasure and stop Boris and Natasha from getting it? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Kung-Fu Fighting" or "The Karate Moose".**


	5. Chapter 5

As you remember last time, our heroes found the first half of the key to the treasure of Fu Tsang Lung. Now, they must travel to the temple of Mt. Hengshan to find the next half and the location to the treasure. However, Boris and Natasha are on their tails and know their every move.

Rocky landed the plane right on a safe place to park it. He, Bullwinkle, and the others went right out of the plane.

"Look guys!" Sherman pointed to a forest "A bamboo forest."

"Yes Sherman I do see it." Mr. Peabody said. "The temple must be somewhere in the forest. Come now everyone, we must search."

"No sooner said than done." Captain Peachfuzz said.

And so, our heroes had scouted around the bamboo forest looking for the temple. Meanwhile behind them, Boris and Natasha had been watching their every single move.

"Fearless Leader." Natasha spoke into her video phone "Moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl are in bamboo forest and are searching for the next half."

"Well you'd better get that key before they do!" Fearless Leader said "We cant loose to moose and squirrel again!"

"You got it Fearless Leader." Boris said "You will not be disappointed."

Anyways, our heroes had been scouting the entire forest for the temple, when they saw something.

"Look Mr. Peabody!" Sherman pointed to two pandas "Pandas!"

"Yes I see that Sherman." Peabody said "Pandas are the best known animals of China."

"Do you think they'll eat us?" Sherman asked Mr. Peabody.

"Of course not Sherman, they won't eat us." Peabody said "Pandas just eat leaves and bamboo. We have to be very careful, we don't want to-"

"Hiya you big panda fellas!" Bullwinkle called out to the pandas.

"Oh hey." The first panda walked up to Bullwinkle "Hey Reggie, take a look at these guys."

"Coming Wendall." The other panda said "Hey! Nice to see some outsiders here!"

"Nice to meet you too." Peabody shook the panda's hands. "My name is Peabody, this is my boy Sherman. Speak Sherman."

"Hello." Sherman waved to the pandas.

"I'm Rocky the Flying Squirrel." Rocky shook the panda's hands too.

"I didn't know squirrels could fly." Reggie shook Rocky's hand.

"I'm Bullwinkle." Bullwinkle shook Wendall's hand too.

"Nice to meet you Bullwinkle." Said Wendall.

"Captain Peter Peachfuzz." Peach fuzz shook a leaf.

"Um Captain, that's a leaf." Peabody said.

"Oh." The Captain turned around to shake Reggie's hand. "Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm Jessica." Jessica shook both panda's hands.

"Woo hoo." Reggie shook Jessica's hand "That's the best looking human I've seen in my life."

"Ditto on that." said Wendall. "So anyways, what brings you guys here to the woods?"

"We are on a quest to find the temple of Mt. Hengshan so we'll find a long lost treasure." Rocky explained "We were thinking you guys might know the way there."

"Sure we do, follow us!" Reggie led the gang to where the temple was.

Meanwhile, behind them were those two no goodniks Boris and Natasha who unknowingly stuck a tracker on one of Bullwinkle's antlers. They followed the signal to where our heroes were going.

Eventually, our heroes arrived at the temple.

"There it is gang." Wendall said "The temple of Mt. Hengshan."

"Thanks for showing us the way." Rocky said "Bye."

"Wait!" The pandas stopped them.

"What is it pandas?" Sherman asked.

"Well, we've got nothing to do and we were wondering if we could come along on your adventure?" Reggie asked.

"Why not?" Peabody said "The more the merrier. Plus, you guys must know about the country than we do."

"Well alrighty then!" Reggie said "Then let's go!"

Finally, our heroes reached the top of the mountain where they found the temple. Unknown to them, Boris and Natasha were right behind them.

"Ah China." Bullwinkle sighed "The land of cherry blossoms."

"That's Japan." Sherman corrected the talking moose.

"The land of samurais." Bullwinkle continued.

"That's Japan." Rocky corrected him.

"Guys!" Jessica said "Look over there!"

Jessica pointed to an old man who was meditating.

"Who's that?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Well Bullwinkle," Reggie explained "That there is-"

"MASTER MANTIS?" Jessica asked.

The old man woke up to see Jessica. He knew her.

"Jessica?" The old man went up to Jessica and they exchanged bows.

"Ni-ho master." Jessica bowed before the master.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Peabody stammered "You know this guy?"

"Sure Mr. Peabody." Jessica said "He's my old Kung-Fu master."

"Yes." Master Mantis said "I trained Jessica well and taught her the ancient art of King-Fu. She is like my own daughter."

"Yep!" Jessica said "I'm a black belt! My body is a lethal weapon! Also, I teach at the local martial arts class."

"Never knew that." Bullwinkle said.

"That's my Jessica." Peabody gave Sherman's goofy grin.

"So what brings you here Jessica?"

"Well sensei, we need to find the second half of the key to the treasure of Fu Tsang Lung." Jessica explained "But we don't know where it is. The first half said it was here in the temple, but where?"

"Yes young grasshopper." Master Mantis nodded "I have the second half to the key. But I cant just give it to you."

"Why not?" Captain Peachfuzz asked.

"Because there are people who would love to get their hands on that treasure." Mantis explained "You cant take risks, so that is why I'm teaching you the ancient art of self-defense."

"What's that Master Mantis?" Sherman asked.

"He means the art of Kung-Fu Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed. "We're gonna be kung-fu fighting!"

"Yes!" Bullwinkle said "I can already see it now, Bullwinkle the Kung-Fu Moose!"

"Everyone, come into my temple." Master Mantis said "I will teach you real Kung-Fu. Everyone except the pandas that is."

"How come?" Peachfuzz asked.

"Isn't it obvious guys?" Wendall asked "Pandas doing Kung-Fu is just plain dumb."

"Yeah I know." Reggie said "Sounds like some sort of cheap Dreamworks movie that makes a stupid sequel to it."

And so, our heroes went inside the temple. However, outside of the temple, were none other than those two Pottsylvanian badniks, Boris and Natahsa.

"Boris!" Natasha pointed to the temple "We must get the key before moose and squirrel and friends do."

"I am calling Fearless Leader for backup." Boris turned on his video phone "Hello. Fearless Leader!"

"What is it Badenov?" Fearless Leader demanded.

"Moose and squirrel and friends are going to get second half of key." Natasha said "We must stop them at once."

"Well fly back here!" Fearless Leader said "If we want to get moose and squirrel we need to call...him."

"NO!" Boris gasped "You cant mean-"

"Yes Badenov I mean it." Fearless Leader said "Mr. Big."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well it looks like Boris and Natasha are gonna get Rocky and Bullwinkle and they're gonna get help from the #1 Pottsylvanian spy, Mr. Big! Will they get the key and steal the treasure? And will our heroes master the art of Kung-Fu? Find out in our next chapter "The Karate Moose" or "Kung Fool Fighting"! **


	6. Chapter 6

As you remember last time, Rocky and his friends had found their way to Mt. Hengshan and had met two pandas named Reggie and Wendall, as well as a martial arts master named Master Mantis who had he second half of the treasure's key.

"He was also my old martial arts teacher." Jessica reminded the narrator.

Yes he was. And he warned our heroes that there were thousands of greedy people who would want to steal the Fu-Tsang Lung treasure. So, he offered to teach them the ancient art of self defense. Meanwhile, Boris and Natasha had contacted Fearless Leader to meet him and Mr. Big. Now, we must see how our heroes are doing on their martial arts lessons.

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Captain Peachfuzz had been sitting down in front of Master Mantis and Jessica ready for their lesson.

"If you want to learn the art of Kung-Fu, we must start with a simple test." Master Mantis explained.

"What kind of simple test?" Asked Sherman.

"I'll show you." Mantis opened his hand with a pebble in his palm "Captain Peachfuzz, snatch pebble from my hand."

"Sure." Peachfuzz went to grab the pebble and Mantis tossed the Captain right on the floor.

"For an old man, he's sure got some working bones." Bullwinkle remarked.

"Don't worry boys, I got used to it when I took lessons." Jessica told her friends.

"You have a long road ahead of y'all." Mantis remarked.

**MEANWHILE...**

While our heroes had been training for defense against the bad guys, the bad guys themselves had arrived back in Shanghai to meet their boss and of course...Mr. Big.

"Badenov! Fatale! You have made it!" Fearless Leader exclaimed.

"Anything for you Fearless Leader." Boris kissed Fearless Leader's foot "So where is he?"

"Yes Fearless Leader, where is Mr. Big?" Natasha asked.

"He should be here right about now!" Fearless Leader pointed to the entrance of the room.

Another Pottsylvanian spy came to the doorknob and started to introduce Mr. Big.

"And introducing our greatest spy...MR BIG!" She shouted.

The door slammed open and out came...Mr. Big!

"Ah Mr. Big." Fearless Leader shook Mr. Big's hand "Great to see you."

"It's all in the skills and training Fearless Leader." Mr. Big said "You called about a little emergency?"

"I have Mr. Big." Fearless Leader devilishly grinned "Moose, squirrel, dog, boy, and girl have found the key to a legendary Chinese treasure called the Treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung and we need you to help us steal it back from them. They are on Mt. Hengshan."

"No problem FL." Mr. Big nodded "I will fend us off against moose and squirrel and friends or my name isn't Mr. Big!"

"Good." Fearless Leader took his spies to the copter "Badenov! Take us to the temple of Mt. Hengshan."

"Very well Fearless Leader." Boris said to his boss.

**BACK AT THE TEMPLE...**

After training for eight hours straight, our heroes had come to the final test.

"Now, you must rise young grasshoppers." Master Mantis started to levitate in thin air.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

"It's easy gang." Jessica levitated into the air next to Mantis "Try it."

Rocky, being the plucky flying squirrel he was, flew into the air. Of course, this was due to him being a flying squirrel. Bullwinkle may have weighed 400 imaginary pounds, but he could levitate. Sherman, being the plucky young boy he was, levitated like he never levitated before, and he really hadn't. As for Captain Peachfuzz, he had little control over his levitating, but he deviated nonetheless. However, Mr. Peabody had no luck levitating at all.

"Hey how come Mr. Peabody's not flying?" Sherman asked.

"I know, me, Peabody the most amazing being in the world, isn't flying." Peabody said appalled "Master, how come I am not flying like everyone else?"

"I see, you are not." Mantis observed "The reason you are not flying is because you lack, the Eye of the Tiger."

"The what?" Peabody asked.

"The Eye of the Tiger." Master Mantis explained "Your arrogance and pride has made you lack it."

"Is there anyway I can get it?" Peabody asked.

"You must feel the it within your heart." Mantis continued "The art of self defense is not about being excellent or fighting or being big and strong, it is about defending yourself and protecting your loved ones."

"I took that lesson to heart when I first heard it." Jessica told the others.

"That was beautiful." Wendall sniffed a tear.

Just then, something came up, as predictable as it was, it was those no good baniks, the Pottsylvainians.

"Moose and squirrel!" Fearless Leader exclaimed "At last we have found you!"

"How did you find us?" Jessica asked.

"Tracker on plane." Boris tossed the tracker to our heroes.

"I was wondering what that beeping noise was on the plane." Bullwinkle said.

"But enough." Boris said "We are here for the key."

"You're gonna have to make us give it you and thats not going to happen!" Peabody declared.

"We'll see about that." Fearless Leader snapped his fingers.

Out of the copter came none other than the notorious, Mr. Big.

"Hello Rocky, Bullwinkle, and friends." He grinned evilly.

"MR. BIG!" They shouted.

"That's right and since he is around, you are going to hand over the key." Natasha stated.

"NEVER!" Jessica posed a martial arts fighting pose.

"If that's how you want it it, very well then." Mr. Big ripped his suit and revealed a big, muscular body on him.

Rocky, Bullwinkle, and the gang may have been shocked by Mr. Big's big, muscular body but they was only one of him and seven of them. They charged in to attack him with their newfound martial art skills. Mr. Peabody however, stayed out because he lacked the Eye of the Tiger.

Our heroes' martial arts skills may have been terrific, but Mr. Big's fighting skills were even stronger. They were knocked down, but not out cold.

"Now it is your turn dog." Mr. Big went up to Peabody.

"MR. PEABODY!" Sherman yelled "DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't Sherman, you heard what Master Mantis said, I don't have the Eye of the Tiger like you guys." Peabody said running away.

"Mr. Peabody!" Jessica shouted "You've gotta do this! We need you! Do this for the treasure! Do this for me!"

Jessica's words to do it for her echoed in Mr. Peabody's floppy ears. He loved Jessica more than anything, and he would do anything for her. Peabody got up. He had fought Mr. Big and the Pottsylvanians like he had never fought them before and knocked them out cold and even levitated in the air.

"Mr. Peabody..." Reggie gasped.

"I dont believe what I just witnessed." Wendall added.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed.

"That was..." Bullwinkle gasped.

"Pretty fantastic!" Sherman finished. "You're the greatest Mr. Peabody!"

"Even I don't believe what I just did." Mr. Peabody blushed.

Just then, Master Mantis went out of his temple. He had gone inside to see his students use their training.

"What you just did Mr. Peabody, was commendable and honorable." The Master said "You gained the Eye of the Tiger, you did it for your friends, not for yourself. You gained it not with your gifts, but with your heart. You have shown me how much you care for your friends, especially your special one."

"Special one?" Sherman asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means he did it for the person he truly loved and cared for." Mantis explained.

"Who would that be?" Bullwinkle asked.

"That is something you'll need to figure out for yourselves, but here is that one thing you came for." Master Mantis handed them something, it was the other half of the medallion.

"The other half of the medallion!" Rocky grabbed the other half and stuck it to the first half. "Thanks Master!"

Suddenly, the moon shined right onto the golden cat statue. The moonbeams caused the statues eyes to glow and it projected the tiger's head again.

"Hmmm." Peabody observed the tiger head "This tiger's head is shaped like China."

He realized something and traced a map with a stick that he found.

"That's it gang!" Peabody snapped his fingers "This whole mystery now makes sense! Tiger is not just an animal, it plays an important part in Chinese culture. Throughout Chinese history, the tiger has incited a sense of both awe and admiration: its prowess, its ferocity, its beauty, and the harmony of the opposites. The tiger represents the greatest earthly power, as well as protection over human life. It chases away the so-called "three disasters": fire, thieves and ghosts. And according to this map, the tiger head is actually a map to the treasure. It is in the Great Wall of China, which is in Beijing."

"Wow Mr. Peabody, you really are the smartest being in the world." Sherman said.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "We are almost there!"

"Well let's get a move on!" Captain Peachfuzz ran to the plane.

Bullwinkle, Sherman, Peachfuzz, and Jessica had to make room for each other in the passengers seat, but it worked alright. Rocky got into the plane with Mr. Peabody as his co-pilot. Reggie and Wendall both sat on a plane each.

"Um, Mr. Peabody?" Jessica said to the beagle.

"Yes Jessica?" Peabody bashfully answered.

"Thanks for saving us." Jessica hugged him "You're my hero Mr. Peabody. Thank you."

Jessica picked up Mr. Peabody and kissed his nose thirteen times, which made the snow white dog blush hard.

"Time to take off gang." Rocky reminded.

Peabody snapped out of his lovesick daze "Oh yes right Rocky."

"Just one more thing my students," Master Mantis said "Do not stare into the eyes of Fu-Tsang-Lung."

"Sure." Sherman said "Don't stare into the eyes of Fu-Tsang-Lung. Got it!"

"We'll remember that." Said Captain Peachfuzz "Thanks Master!"

Peabody and Rocky started up the plane and they flew off to the Great Wall in Beijing. However, it wouldn't be long before the four felons woke up and try to track them down again.

"Good luck young grasshoppers." Waved Master Mantis. "And may the tiger be with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, our heroes have learned the ancient art of self defense, not to mention, Mr. Peabody has stood up for his friends and his "special one". Will our heroes get to Beijing and find the treasure before the Pottsylvanians do? And what does Master Mantis' words of advice mean? Stay tuned for our next exciting chapter, "Great Wall of Treasure" or "Treasure Dragon"! **


	7. Chapter 7

Well as you remember last time, Rocky and his friends had learned the art of Kung-Fu and engaged in a battle against Boris, Natasha, Fearless Leader, and Mr. Big, with Mr. Peabody being the victor. It was because of that, that they earned the second half of the key to the treasure, and they had found out the treasure was in the Great Wall of China. Well, let's check up on the Pottsylvanians and see what happens when they wake up.

The villains had woken up from their unconscious state and saw something.

"MOOSE AND SQUIRREL ARE GONE!" Fearless Leader yelled.

"It looks like the great Mr. Big isn't so big after all." Boris gloated.

"SHUT UP BADENOV!" Fearless Leader smacked Boris. "They couldn't have gone far."

Just then, Natasha noticed something on the ground.

"Fearless Leader look!" Natasha pointed to the map Mr. Peabody drew on the ground.

"Looks like our foes haven't gotten far." Boris assumed.

**MEANWHILE...**

Our heroes had finally arrived at the Great Wall of China.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "We made it!"

"I thought we'd never get here." Jessica said. "Now where's the place we put the key in?"

"Good question Jessie." Mr. Peabody said.

Peabody trotted over to the wall and saw a hole that was the same size and shape as the medallion.

"I assume this is the path to the treasure." Peabody took the medallion and it fit perfectly into the hole.

Suddenly, the wall started shaking and opened up a secret door into the wall.

"That must be the door to the treasure." Reggie pointed out.

"Well let's get the move on." Bullwinkle proclaimed.

But before they could get inside, a claw came from above and grabbed Sherman.

"SHERMAN!" They shouted.

"MR. PEABODY HEELLLPPP!" The boy shouted.

The sources of the claw were none other than- you guessed it, Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader. They had been in their copter holding Sherman hostage.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of that easily did you?" Natasha sinisterly asked.

Mr. Peabody knew he had to trust his doggy instincts and defend his boy. After all, there's nothing more to him than a bond between a dog and his pet.

"LET HIM DOWN!" Peabody demanded.

"We will spare him dog, on one condition." Fearless Leader said "Take us to the treasure."

Mr. Peabody and the others had no choice, if they wanted Sherman to live, they had to lead them to the treasure.

"We will." Peabody said in a bold voice.

"Now that's more like it." Mr. Big said.

The copter landed and released Sherman from the claw. Sherman ran to Mr. Peabody and hugged him.

"There, there boy." Peabody pulled himself away from Sherman's hug "You're safe now."

"To the treasure we go!" Fearless Leader pointed to the secret door.

Inside the cavern, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Jessica, Reggie, Wendall, and Captain Peachfuzz lead the way as the Pottsylvanians followed. They found their way to a room.

"Squirrel and dog!" Fearless Leader demanded "You go to that side and the rest of you, stay here!"

Peabody and Rocky made their way and they found a puzzle on the other side. There were also beams that were probably blocking the path. The others knew they had to dodge them.

"Hokey smoke Mr. Peabody!" Rocky observed "Look at that, there are 12 animals in those holes."

"It must be some secret code Rocky." Peabody assumed "All we have to do is to find the correct combination and then the door will open."

Meanwhile, on the other side, the others had been dodging the beams, however, Sherman noticed his shoe was untied and bent down to tie his shoe, unfortunately Sherman's head hit the beams and the walls started shaking.

"W-w-what's going on?" Rocky shook from the vibration.

"It can't be!" Reggie panicked.

"THE WALLS ARE GAINING IN!" Jessica screamed.

And just as it may be, the walls really were closing in! The beams touching activated a booby trap that caused the entrance to close and the parts of the floor started rising up. Two on the parts crushed the golden cat statue. Soon enough, everyone else would share the same fate as well. They tried holding onto the stones, but no luck.

Rocky and Peabody saw their friends...and foes were in grave danger, they had to do something. They had to crack the code or else their friends would be killed.

"Wait a minute," Peabody pointed to the puzzle pieces Ox, rabbit, pig...these are the animals of the Chinese Zodiac."

"Well, let's not just stand here, we gotta put these together." Rocky panicked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Peabody started putting the puzzle pieces together.

Just a few seconds before everyone was crushed, the room returned to normal. Rocky and Mr. Peabody had cracked the code.

"Phew." Jessica sighed "That was close."

"Too close." Bullwinkle added "My antlers were hurting real bad."

"My whole life flashed before my eyes, it was very boring." Said Captain Peachfuzz.

Nonetheless, our heroes and scoundrels had finally found it! They found the treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung! The whole treasure trove was filled with diamonds, gold, states of Chinese warriors, and a giant dragon statue.

"Look at all this treasure Mr. Peabody!" Sherman exclaimed.

"We've struck gold my boy!" Peabody told his boy.

"At last!" Fearless Leader dug through the diamonds and gold "We have finally found it! This is going to be Pottsylvania's biggest find EVER!"

"Oh ho ho ho yeah." Jessica tried on the diamonds and gold jewelry.

"Gee." Bullwinkle observed the statues "These statues look so...realistic."

"I'll say." Rocky added. "They look scared."

"Come come now Rocky." Peabody tried on a gold pocket watch "You and I both know that these are just statues. Now, let's steal some more gold."

"But Mr. Peabody, my parents always taught me that greed is wrong." Sherman told the dog.

"But I never did." Peabody snuggled against the gold coins.

Just then, Natasha saw something! On the dragon, it was a shiny, white jewel.

"A jewel!" Natasha exclaimed "Is so beautiful and shiny!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Jessica rubbed her hands together "My sisters are gonna be so jealous!"

"Well don't just stand there Fatale, GET THAT DIAMOND!" Fearless Leader ordered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Fearless Leader." Natasha ran up to the dragon's head to grab the jewel.

Natasha tried everything she could, but she couldn't remove the diamond. All of a sudden, the diamond began to glow and shine up the whole trove. Fearing the worst, our heroes shut their eyes real tight, even Boris, Mr. Big, and Fearless Leader did! However, Jessica couldn't keep her eyes off the diamond, it was so pretty and shiny. But Mr. Peabody had to protect her, so he covered her eyes tight. Natasha, was too immune to the jewel and suddenly, a huge flash happened.

The room went back to normal, and all of a sudden, something happened. It was a deadly sight. Natasha had been turned to stone.

Master Mantis' words echoed in Mr. Peabody's head. Now, he realized what Mantis was talking about!

"These aren't statues guys!" Rocky shouted "They're people!"

Suddenly, the room started to collapse and fall apart. Could Rocky and his friends make it out alive?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**HOKEY SMOKE! Natasha has been turned to stone and the entire cave is about to collapse! Will our heroes make it out alive? Stay tuned for our next chapter "U Marks the Spot" or "Get Outta China!" **


	8. Chapter 8

As you remember last time, our heroes had found a legendary Chinese treasure, and had reluctantly led their foes, Boris, Natahsa, Fearless Leader, and Mr. Big to it. The had found the treasure, but at a terrible and tragic price. Natasha had been turned to stone by the Dragon Statue and the whole cave was about to collapse and our heroes were about to make their big escape.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky shouted "Let's get outta here!"

"Come on Mr. Peabody!" Sherman grabbed Peabody's arm "Let's get outta here!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Sherman." Peabody threw Sherman on his back and he ran out of the trove.

Just as everyone was about to leave, Boris stayed behind.

"BADENOV!" Fearless Leader yelled "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"We can't just leave Natasha here." Boris carried the now-inert Natasha out of the cave while Mr. Peabody tried to hold the closing door.

Everyone else made it out safely, but there was no sign of Mr. Peabody or Boris.

"MR. PEABODY!" Sherman called out to find his master, but no answer. "MR. PEABODY!"

Sherman couldn't believe it, Mr. Peabody couldn't have made it. Sherman sobbed into Jessica's shirt. They couldn't believe it, Mr. Peabody was gone, forever out of their lives.

Jessica gave a tearful eulogy for Peabody "Mr. Peabody lived a wonderful, rich life. Mr. Peabody, master, achiever, and friend. He was always there for us. Mr. Peabody, I wish you were here with me, Mr. Peabody I-"

"Jessica, you really do care." Someone said behind them.

"Huh?" Our heroes asked.

They turned around to see Mr. Peabody and Boris carrying the inert Natasha.

"MR. PEABODY!" Sherman ran up to his master and hugged him "HE'S ALIVE!"

"Of course I am alive Sherman." Mr. Peabody told the boy "I am Hector Peabody, the most super intelligent dog on the planet. I can do anything. Plus, I'm a cartoon so I can't die."

"Thank you author." Bullwinkle thanked the author.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Rocky asked "We can't have one of the main characters die. It's just not right."

"But speaking of main characters dying, what about Natasha?" Boris asked "We can't have her die, she's gonna be in next story."

"Even though you're our enemies, we can't have Natasha die." Sherman pointed out.

"Don't worry gang, I've got an idea." Rocky flew like a jet and came back with a Taco Bell bag.

"I didn't know they had Taco Bell in China." Bullwinkle questioned.

"Rocky, this is not time for a snack." Captain Peachufzz said. "We gotta figure out how to bring Natasha back."

"I did this when Bullwinkle was turned to stone." Rocky took a huge bite out of the Taco Bell Taco Supreme and Natasha was miraculously brought back to life.

"W-what happened?" Natasha asked "What happened to the treasure?"

"The treasure is gone forever." Peabody pointed to the Great Wall.

"NOOOOO!" Fearless Leader yelled "We are outta here!"

Fearless Leader grabbed his spies and they flew back to Pottsylvania in the copter.

"It's a shame we lost the treasure Mr. Peabody." Sherman said to Peabody.

"Au contraire Sherman, I managed to save something." Peabody took some Chinese gold coins and the pocket watch out of his bag. "I grabbed them right before Boris noticed."

"Wow! You really are a super genius!" Bullwinkle said.

"Aren't I though?" Peabody gave a snooty smile "I said they should be in a Chinese museum, but since we managed to save what's left of the Fu-Tsang-Lung treasure, I figured we ought to keep them as souvenirs."

After enjoying a nice Dim Sum in Beijing, our heroes retreated back to the hotel to get some sleep and catch their flight home. The very next morning, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Jessica, Sherman, and Captain Peachfuzz caught the next flight back to Frostbite Falls and waved goodbye to Reggie and Wendall, promising to visit them next time they win another trip to China.

On the plane, our heroes recounted their adventure throughout the story.

"Boy, we sure had such an adventure in China." Rocky said.

"Yes Rocky we did indeed." Peabody said.

"And we learned a lot about Chinese culture." Sherman added.

"Not to mention, we managed to get some of this amazing Treasure." Jessica held the coins and pocket watch.

"Mr. Peabody also made an amazing Kung-Fu fighter!" Bullwinkle pointed out.

"But what could've Master Mantis meant by special one?" Sherman asked.

"I think I know who." Rocky pointed to a sleeping Jessica.

"Yup!" Bullwinkle said "It's been too obvious."

"Mr. Peabody even got a letter about him declaring his love for Jessie in our Fan Club segment." Sherman pointed out.

"Can we please get off that subject and skip to the ending?" Mr. Peabody asked nervously.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, there you have it! Out adventure in China is over! But stay tuned for the next exciting adventure of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica! **


End file.
